


For his eyes only

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice, M/M, Revenge, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face had other plans for the day but when Hannibal makes him attend a meeting the brat is detemined to make Hannibal pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For his eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Ice Cube Challenge on the H/F Yahoo group.

Hannibal was going to kill the little brat when he could get his hands on him. But at this present moment in time there were too many witnesses.

The little brat that was currently sat there looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and acting like the perfect little Lieutenant. Oh, he knew it was an act and he knew exactly what that boy of his was up to. ‘Revenge’ Face had called it, making him attend this meeting when he could have been sunbathing. Revenge for making him sit in a cramped, hot stifling tent in the middle of a heatwave with the other Alpha Unit COs’ and their XOs’. 

Hell, he would have preferred to watch his boy sunbath, who wouldn’t, but the General was getting it in the neck for incorrectly filled out mission statements, so in return he was making his COs’ suffer. The COs’ who in turn were making their XOs’ suffer by making them attend.

However the only person not suffering was guess who? He tries not to look at him, he knows that’s what the smug brat wants and he’s not going to give into him. The General has the CO’s sitting round a desk while the XO’s just sat wherever there was a space. But somehow the brat had managed to find a blind spot in the tent and knows that only Hannibal can see him. Hannibal has to admit the kid has got one thing right; it’s too hot in here to have to start reminding people about respecting his property. But this show he knows is for his eyes only.

The heat in the tent was becoming unbearable. Being stuck in a tent with eight sweaty men is not what he planned for today. However he wouldn’t have minded one sweaty and sticky Face though!  
He has to look up and that’s when he sees it and he knows he’s fallen in to the brats trap but he can’t look away. Where the hell did the kid get that ice cube from? The kid could find ice in hell!  
He knows he should look away but he can’t keep his eyes of the kids little show. He watches as Face rubs the ice cube slowly up and down his throat. He licks his lips as droplets of water run down his boy’s throat and disappear down the neck of his army issue t-shirt. What he would give to be able to trace the track of the ice with his tongue and kiss the familiar skin there. Face has shaven today so the skin would be baby soft.

The tent is becoming stuffier, oppressively hot as the General drones on. Boy does he wish he would hurry up so he can drag the little tease back to their tent. Maybe he should read the papers in front of him, if the kid see’s he’s not paying any attention maybe he will give up. 

Curiosity gets the better of him and he has to know if it’s worked. Holding the paper up he peers round to find the little brat smirking back at him, his bright blue eyes shining with mischief. 

The kid mouths ‘revenge’ and produces another ice cube, where is the kid getting them from? Has he a freezer under his chair.

He watches as the kid rubs the ice cube over his lips, the very lips he loves to kiss and then he pops it into his mouth hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on in. The brat then removes the ice cube and replaces it with his thumb. He’s mesmerised as he watches as the kid sucks and pulls it out slowly scrapping his teeth along it as it pops out of his mouth. The teeth are replaced by his tongue as he licks a stripe from top to bottom, blue eyes watching his Colonel the whole time. 

His combats tighten at the little show and his throat is dry, boy he needs a drink. If the General doesn’t hurry up he’s not going to be able to walk out of here and he knows that Face is aware of it as well.

The brat has stepped up his revenge, he watches as the kid draws the ice down his t-shirt making damp patches until he finds his goal. He watches as the nipples beneath grow hard before his very eyes and he longs to suck, bite and soothe them with his tongue and teeth.

‘Hurry up Russ’ he wants to shout at the top of his voice. 

Another ice cube makes an appearance and he watches as it continues the path were the other one left off. It descends lower and lower and then Face’s hand disappears from his view. He curses the table he’s sat at and thinks about dropping his papers on the floor. But unlike Face he’s visible to the others in the tent and he knows that Face also knows this. The kid has his eyes closed and head thrown back baring the neck he loves so much and from experience he knows just how smooth and soft it will be. Oh, how he longs to kiss and mark the clean canvas.

“Alright Gentlemen, I think that’s enough for today before we all pass out from the heat.”

Thank God! Unable to move he waits while everyone rushes out the tent just so glad to get out into the fresh air no one wanting to hang around to talk. Well not everybody.

“Maybe I could help you Sir with your little problem.”

Hannibal watches as his boy disappears under the table. It’s not long before his zipper is lowered and much to his relief the pressure inside his combats is released. He closes his eyes as that oh so familiar warm mouth wraps itself around his aching hard cock. After the kid’s show he knows he’s not going to be able to last long. He doesn’t have to see what the kid is doing below the table his cock is so sensitive now. The kid is mirroring his earlier show when he had been sucking on his thumb. He can feel the kids tongue lick from the tip to the root and back again lapping at the pre-cum and pressing into the slit. Teeth are now brought into play running along his over sensitive cock. It won’t be long now he can feel it. 

The heat of his boy’s month is suddenly gone and he almost jumps up out of his chair as it’s replaced with an ice cold sensation instead. 

“Revenge is mine sayeth the Lord!” 

The end.


End file.
